


djbunn3 ---> sourstares

by djbunn3 (sourstares)



Category: djbunn3, sourstares
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourstares/pseuds/djbunn3
Summary: hello! sourstares on ao3 will be my new main account. djbunn3 will become my secondary account, for work i don't care for as much anymore. since ao3 usernames are a bit tricky to change and keep track of, i'm putting this up as general notice for anyone who may have a link to my old username that wants to find my new one.i've transferred my favorite works to "sourstares (djbunn3)". after a few months, i'm going to change sourstares to my main pseud and have djbunn3 become "djbunn3 (sourstares)" which will get rid of the old djbunn3 profile link and only make it accessible through archiveofourown.org/users/sourstares/pseuds/djbunn3. for now, my main writing tumblr is still djbunn3, though it may change to sourstares someday.thank you for understanding!





	djbunn3 ---> sourstares

hello! sourstares on ao3 will be my new main account. djbunn3 will become my secondary account, for work i don't care for as much anymore. since ao3 usernames are a bit tricky to change and keep track of, i'm putting this up as general notice for anyone who may have a link to my old username that wants to find my new one.

i've transferred my favorite works to "sourstares (djbunn3)". after a few months, i'm going to change sourstares to my main pseud and have djbunn3 become "djbunn3 (sourstares)" which will get rid of the old djbunn3 profile link and only make it accessible through archiveofourown.org/users/sourstares/pseuds/djbunn3. for now, my main writing tumblr is still djbunn3, though it may change to sourstares someday.

thank you for understanding!


End file.
